herofandomcom-20200223-history
Vinnie Cannoli
So long, suckers! ''Guns, Gore & Cannoli'' Taking place in the 1920s, Vinnie Cannoli is an honest Mob Enforcer who recieived a call from Mr. Bellucio to find and bring Frankie The Fly back to him. He heads to Thugtown, a city who lost contact since the gruesome murder cases, violent riots and bizarre incidents that happened in St. Patrick's Day. As he arrived, zombies began attacking and eating everyone. Vinnie managed to survived and slaughter them all and saved a man named Rusty, one of the survivors of Thugtown. After saving his life and telling Rusty why he's here, Vinnie headed to a casino owned by the Bullecios' rival gang called the Bonninos and killed every one of them and later confronted their leader Sonny, who was about to whack Frankie. After killing the boss, Vinnie freed Frankie and asked him why is he so important. Frankie told Vinnie that he was once a pilot in WWI and with his skills, Frankie can have Vinnie and Bellucios escape Thugtown with a blimp owned by Mr. Bellucio. However, the Army guards the bridge that leads to where the Bellucios are and shoots anyone who dares trespass, be it zombie or not while having the bridge rigged with dynamite. Nevertheless, Vinnie told him that they're going. With the Army and a few zombies dead, Vinnie and Frankie managed to make it at the bridge. That is until Frankie revealed his true colors and double-crossed Vinnie as he gets caught in the dynamite explosion, which he survived and landed in the underground. Vinnie arrives at the lab where a German scientist was being held at and demanded answers of what is all this. The scientist told him that this is an underground lab where the scientist made a poison of the ingredients of alcohol, to put a stop to the illicit drinking for the Government. Despite being a success, the poison was shut down due to it being too extravagant along with his finances. Vinnie questions him again of who's responsible for this. The scientist said that it was Frankie who hired him to experiment the poison on liquor, to which he waited on St. Patrick's Day to contaminate on the local brew. This made Vinnie realized that Frankie used the Drunkard's holiday to infect Thugtown, much to the scientist's surprise and begged Vinnie to help fix this. But Vinnie said that his "problems gonna get fixed alright" because somewhere along the way, the army will destroy the city to cover all of this up before killing the scientist. After killing the Bellucios, because of Frankie's deceptions, Vinnie confronted him at the rooftops and eventually killed Frankie by throwing him out of the blimp to his death whilst Vinnie escaped Thugtown with Belluccio's fortune. ''Guns, Gore & Cannoli 2'' After escaping Thugtown, Vinnie Cannoli was arrested by the authority, but he made a deal with government to shut up about the incident as well as surrendering Belluccio's fortune to buy his freedom. Later on, he found himself held hostage by two low-rank mobsters and killed them while making his way to his friend's place, Joe Barista. He told Vinnie that a new gangster named "the Dark Don" put a bounty on his head as well as being located in Thugtown. Vinnie heads his way to that ghost town to confront him. Over there, he saw him, along with the Nazis, shipping alot of zombie poison into the german submarine. After taking down half of Nazi soldiers. Vinnie returned to Joe's and explained the whole situation at Thugtown. Joe convinced Vinnie to go to Europe, where there's a war going on over there, to take down the Nazis on plane. Arriving at Europe, the plane was hit, and Vinnie was forced to jump in parachute, touching down in a american ship in the D-Day. After encountered the Nazis and their Fuhrer. Before he killed them, the Fuhrer mockingly explained to him that Joe Barista works for them the whole time. Realizing that Joe sending him to Thugtown and afterwards fly him to Europe was to be handed over to them and Dark Don, had shocked and enraged Vinnie to the point he hunted him down before going after the Dark Don. As Vinnie found his treacherous friend, the two began to fight and Vinnie became victorious. In his last words, Joe told him that he's immune to zombie infection due to the fact that Vinnie never been infected, which its why Dark Don wants him for his global domination. Arriving inside the Dark Don's lair, Vinnie confronted him, who revealed himself as Frankie who survived the fall. This time, he needed VInnie's blood to create the antidote for the poison since Vinnie is the only person who's immune to the poison. Once he had the antidote, he would spread the poison worldwide and become the powerful ruler in the world as the sole owner of the antidote. Vinnie finally killed him once and for all by throwing him in shredder pit in which he was shredded into pieces. Vinnie escaped the base with a Hanebu-V and eventually crash-landed in Roswell. Personality Vinnie is a hard-boiled and fearless gangster who has the reputation to get the job done, no matter what the circumstances are. Honour and ethics are rather flexible terms for Vinnie. There are just two thing he cares about: his own skin and the green. Although he’s known to always fulfill his missions he’s infamous for his lack of subtility or elegance. He does, however, have a few moral standards while knowing what's right and wrong. Vinnie displays his own brand of justice such as when the German scientist played a hand in the zombie outbreak without knowing Frankie's true intentions were and wanting to fix his mistakes when he found out about his "Perfect Diversion". And yet, Vinnie killed him regardlessly which goes the same with Joe Barista since he deceived Vinnie for the Nazis. Thus proven that anyone who crosses Vinnie, will face his wrath. He also loves cannolis and sees it as his favorite food. Category:Anti Hero Category:Heroic Gangsters Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Internet Heroes Category:Indie/Doujin Heroes Category:Vengeful Category:Chaotic Good Category:Officials Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Honorable Category:Extremists Category:Dreaded Category:Successful Category:Wrathful Category:Brutes Category:War Heroes Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Narrators Category:One-Man Army Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Lethal Category:Heroic Assassins Category:Arrogant Category:Scapegoat